


Stuck on your Heart

by wi22iou



Series: Rosebudd prompts and other things [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/pseuds/wi22iou
Summary: Patrick & David discuss getting tattoos.That's the fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd prompts and other things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824889
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Stuck on your Heart

“B13?” 

“B13.”

“Let’s make sure of this when we are sober,” Patrick says, glancing between the bottles of wine on the table and David sprawled out on the couch. 

“Hmm, okay, I guess you are right,” David says. 

They get up and go upstairs. Patrick gets ready for bed fairly quickly while David takes his time with his nine-step routine. 

Once snuggled in bed together, Patrick on David’s chest, he asks the most pressing question. “Why B13?” 

David looks down at him and says “WIthout it, I wouldn’t have you. It’s important to me.” 

“Okay, David.” 

They manage to fall asleep not long after, the wine taking its toll. 

The next morning, Patrick wakes up to David looking at him. He asks the same question again to David, “Are you sure? B13?” 

“Easiest decision of my life.”


End file.
